Innocence: Hear You Me
by septasonicxx
Summary: #8 of the 100 theme challenge. Generith. Based off the song Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World.


A/N: Okay, this is a story based on the song 'Hear You Me' by Jimmy Eat World. It's set in the time after Genesis wakes up and flies off with Weiss as shown in the end of Dirge of Cerberus. It's also going off the fact that in Crisis Core Genesis met Aerith. Enjoy!

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.

Genesis Rhapsodos gently laid Weiss down against the side of the building he had come to and stood up again.

"I have something I need to do," Genesis mumbled. "Just wait." Turning his face towards the doorway of the building, he took a deep breath. One step after another, he found himself at the large double-doors of the church where he had last seen Aerith Gainsborough, the girl with such a cheerful smile it always made him happier after a long day of training at ShinRa.

He stood there, his hands not willing to reach up and open the doors just yet. What if she wasn't there? What if she had gone somewhere else? What if... what if she didn't want to see him? The monster that he was.

Shaking his head lightly, he forced himself to reach up and push the doors open.

His eyes instantly scanned the large room; taking in the broken pews, the blooming flowers, the large puddle of water and the hole in the roof. What had happened here? He was tense as he searched among the flowers for a girl crouching down and humming to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" someone called out, and Genesis took a step back anxiously. He found himself staring at a girl with brown hair that wasn't Aerith, who had quickly pulled on a pair of black gloves and looked ready to fight.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Genesis managed to say.

"Who are you?" the girl snapped, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"Genesis Rhapsodos. I came looking for-" he hesitated before dropping his gaze. "Aerith Gainsborough." The girl relaxed her stance and a pained expression came over her face. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she began quietly. "She's not here any more."

"Then where is she?" Genesis asked, looking up at her again. She shook her head gently, her eyes giving him all the information he needed and wouldn't believe.

"She was killed, I'm so sorry." the girl said. "She was one of my best friends." Genesis turned away, shrugging off the girls hand.

"Who on earth could kill her?" he growled. "She was an angel! She was innocent!" he dropped his head, tensing up so that he wouldn't cry.

"I know, I think so too." the girl nodded, trying hard herself not to cry. Genesis slowly walked past her towards the flowers, still not quite believing what he had been told. The girl that always made him happy by smiling at him was gone. She had been killed.

"She was amazing." Genesis muttered, kneeling down and cupping a flower in one hand. "I wonder – what would she think of me now?" The tears rolled down his cheeks and he shook gently, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the world.

"Genesis."

He looked up, eyes wide in confusion as he looked around the church. His eyes settled on the girl who was looking at him curiously and stood up.

"Did you say my name?" he asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No, I didn't." she said.

"Genesis, it's Aerith." Genesis spun around, searching for the source of the voice. Was someone playing a trick on him?

"Where?" he said aloud.

"I'm part of the life stream now." Aerith said, her voice resonating around the church. "And for the record, I don't think you're a monster."

"Aerith? It's really you?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Yes." came the reply. "And Genesis? Please look after the planet for me."

"I will! I will. For as long as you are part of the life stream I will protect it with my life." Genesis said sincerely.

"Thank you." the voice faded away and Genesis slowly walked over to the girl.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Tifa, Tifa Lockhart." she said, wondering if he had actually been talking to Aerith or just to himself.

"Thanks for letting me come in, but I need to go now. I have things to do." he gave a quick nod and headed for the door. "Thank you Aerith, you've given me all the strength I need to go on." he whispered, a smile appearing on his face as he reached Weiss and once again continued on his way.


End file.
